Oxygen and hydrogen are generated at the electrodes when electrolyzing water by means of a device with diaphragms (separator films). In that case, ion electrophoresis occurs in the fluid due to electrical attraction. An acidic substance is consequently generated at the positive electrode (anode) enclosing the film and that liquid becomes an acidic liquid. The liquid at the negative terminal (cathode) on the other hand, becomes an alkaline liquid.
In the related art, acidic water is produced at the anode, and deoxidized water is produced at the cathode by electrolysis in a 2-tank type electrolyte tank or 3-tank type electrolyte tank using electrolytic films. This electrolytic water functions as a pH (potential of hydrogen) adjuster, oxidizer, and reducer and is also utilized in a wide range of fields such as medical treatment, the electronic industry, agriculture, and the food product industry.
This type of electrolytic water is strongly acidic water or strongly alkaline water. The pH of the strongly acidic water is 2.7 or less. The pH of the strongly alkaline water is 11 or more. No germs or microorganisms can survive at these pH levels. A neutral electrolytic water whose effect is the same or better than the electrolytic water of the related art is now needed.
Technology is disclosed in patent document 1 (Japan Techno Co., Ltd.) for producing a sterilizing or germicidal effect by processing with a vibration-stirring means using anatase titanium oxide blades (vanes). In this disclosed technology, the photocatalytic effect of the blades electrolyzed organic compounds and killed germs within the water, breaking down small quantities of chlorinate compounds (organic halogen compounds such as trihalomethanes and dioxins), and oxidizing nitric acid ions in water lines and sulfuric acid in well (underground) water respectively into nitrous acid ions and sulfurous acid ions. The antiseptic fluid rendered by the technology described in that document was neutral (pH 7.5 to 7.6) and the concentration of the sulfurous ions was approximately 0.08 to 0.5 milligrams per liter. Moreover, this neutral electrolytic water was antiseptic or germ-free after the processing, however this germicidal effect could not be maintained for a long period of time. The technology disclosed in patent document 2 (Japan Techno Co., Ltd.) operated via a vibration-stirring means installed in the water tank and utilized a sterilizing (disinfecting) means such as germicidal metal/metallic compounds (photocatalytic), members generating a magnetic force or ultraviolet rays as methods to clean or sterilize food products. This method utilizes the oxidizing power of the photocatalyst to produce sterilized water by using the photocatalytic effect of the vibration-stirring device. However, the disinfecting effect did not last after the vibration-stirring device was stopped, so utilizing the sterilized water away from the equipment was difficult. The sealed sterilized water did not change until its container was unsealed. The disinfected water was therefore used along with the photocatalytic device so that the sterilizing power did not last for a long time if the equipment was the open type.
The technology in the patent document 3 discloses a method for manufacturing sterilized water with a hypochlorous acid content of 0.2 to 2 ppm by utilizing the separator film type electrolyzing tank. However, the sterilized water possessed a pH of 3 or less showing strong acidity. Therefore in addition to the above described problem, this technology had the drawback that the service life of the device was limited.
The technology in the patent document 4 (Miura Denshi Co., Ltd. and others) discloses a method for supplying saltwater to an electrolyte tank containing an anode and a cathode to produce free chlorine water. This free chlorine water is a purified and sterilized water for uses such as in foodstuffs and sanitation purposes, and contains a high content of free chlorine.
This invention is a neutral electrolytic water with no chlorine odor yet possessing a strong germicidal effect, making it effective as a disinfectant for wounds, boils, burns, athlete's foot, atopy, and as a disinfectant for bathrooms. Moreover, this neutral electrolytic water is also effective as a deodorant for people and pets, for improving oral odors, and as a skin (facial) lotion or health beverage, and for purifying foodstuffs or raising plants. Additional benefits are that the effects last for a long time, and that there is yet no other electrolytic water possessing the features of both strong alkalinity and strong acidity.
More specifically, this neutral electrolytic water contains large amount of H2 and O2. Furthermore there has never been an electrolytic water containing activized oxygen of OH, D2, HD and HDO.
The overall size of the equipment must also be made more compact and simpler in order to promote the widespread use of neutral electrolytic water.    Patent document 1: JP-A No. 122109/2004 (Japan Techno Co., Ltd.)    Patent document 2: JP-A No. 008093/2004 (Japan Techno Co., Ltd.)    Patent document 3: International Publication No. WO96/03881 (Toto Ltd.)    Patent document 4: JP-A No. 330986/1992 (Miura Denshi Co., Ltd.)